Conventionally, inkjet printing methods using inks of ultraviolet curing type form an ink layer on a recording medium by discharging an ink of ultraviolet curing type thereon, and then irradiate the formed ink layer with ultraviolet light to cure the ink layer. The patent literature 1 describes an example of the known inkjet printing methods using inks of ultraviolet curing type.